Little Red Riding Hood
by Tsuekasa
Summary: A play is being put up! all the love me girls are involved :O What will Kyoko's part be? and wait who else is she acting with? a flulffy light hearted story! enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello so here's my first skip beat! fan fiction :D please read it, I'm kinda an amateur at this so my writing skills may not be that great :P but anyways do read :D

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Skip Beat! or any of the characters, although I wish I could date Tsuruga :P

* * *

There was a lot of Hustle Bustle going on in the LME productions office, Takarada's birthday was coming up so it was going to be a grand celebration with everyone working there taking part. The everyone had to display their talent some way or the other. Bands, dances, plays anything. Sawara-san was on his way to the Love-me section to give the three girls what role they would play in the celebration..

He opened the door of the Love-Me section room to find Kyoko begging Kanae to go shopping with her and Chiori just watchingthem while sipping a cup off coffee.

"Umm girls can I have a moment?"

The three turned their heads together in his direction. Kyoko replied

"Sawara-san? What is it? Do you have a job for us?"

"Well" replied Sawara "As y'al know the directors birthday is coming up so there's gonna be a grand show. Now you three have to be part of a play, now I know its on short notice since its in two days, but these are short simple ones so I'm sure you three will manage easily, all thats left is for you people to pick your roles."

Chiori huffed "Hmph the director is crazy, my schedule is quite busy so I hope I don't have much work to do"

Kanae then said "What are the plays Sawara-san?""

Sawara-san placed a bundle of pages on their table "Well, there are seriousl plays like Sherlock Holmes, Shakesphere but they have been taking by the other departments"

Kanae got pissed "Damn, why do we always have the last pick?"

Sawara-san continued "then there were a few plays like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow white"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled when she heard this "Sawara-saaannn please!please! let us do the princess plays! princess!" and she started dreaming about herself in a gown and a flowery garden with birds chirping every where.

"sorry" said Sawara-san, bursting Kyokos bubble in the process "But there is only one play left for y'all" he placed the script in front of them

Chiori looked at the script and scoffed

"Are your serious? Little Red Riding Hood?"

Sawara san sighed "yes and there are three roles left, the mother, the grand mother and Little Red riding hood. Now the department has come up with this whacky idea of settling everything with a lucky draw" he placed a bowl of three chits in front of them "would you each please draw one?" the three girls did so. "Ok now open them, those are your characters here are your scripts, your practice will be at 5:00pm sharp, don't be late coz other plays also have to practise immediately after that in the hall, now I have to run so please excuze me" and he left

Chiori "Yay I'm the mother, not much work to do I guess I can leave early then during practice and focus on real acting, what about you two?"

Kanae replied "I'm the grandmother..wow I hope I'm not gonna get eaten up :/ what about you Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up at them with a surprised expression "Umm, I'm Little Red Riding Hood!"

* * *

_And thats chapter 1..short I know but I will update soon! guess who's the hunter? who's the wolf? Lol anyways_

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm here with chapter2! again read and review! enjoy :) Now Yashiro please do the honours!_

_Yashiro: Oh? Yes of course! Disclaimer- Tsuekasa doesn't own Skip Beat or any of the characters!..Ren you forgot your dinner!_

_Ren: Calm down Yashiro I'm trying to read_

* * *

At around 4:50 the three girls in bright pink arrived at the hall where the play practices were going on. They found Sawara-san instructing the people who were involved in the practice of the previous play to remove the props from the stage and clear out. He spotted the three girls and said

"Aah good y'all are early, I hope you read your scripts, you can use your sheets for the first practice so don't fret about memorizing lines already."

Kanae asked "Sir, who will be directing our play?"

Chiori scoffed "Its Little Red Riding Hood for pete's sake! Like we need any one to help out! We're all professionals, I'm sure we can manage our selves"

"Eh but.." said Kyoko "I'd also like someone a little more experienced to watch over us.. even if it is just a childrens story..we are performing it in front of big stars, so we should do the best we can."

"Not to worry" said Sawara-san "I haven't told you who are co-actors are have I. I'm sure one of them will be able to guide the three of y'all, oh here comes one of them!"

The three girls turned to see who it was , unfortunately it was Kijima

"Hi there girls!" he said with a wink

Kanae turned to Sawara-san"You're saying he can guide us? seriously?"

"Aww don't be rude Kotonami-san, I'm sure we'll have fun!" said Kijima with a wink. Then he asked "So who's Little Red among you three?"

"I'm the mother don't look at me" replied Chiori

"I'm the grandmother " replied Kanae

"Umm I'm Red Riding Hood Kijima-san" said Kyoko meekly

Kijima grinned "Aah how cute! Its going to be fun eating you Kotonami-san! and Kyoko-chan looks like we're the main characters! I guess it will be fun chasing a cute little girl like you"

Kaname glared at he play boy and was about to say something when they heard a voice

"Aah but I think I'm going to have the most fun Hidehito-san, first killing you to protect Mogami-san and then ripping open your stomach to save her precious grandmother"

The four turned to the direction of the voice to see Tsuruga Ren walking towards them with his manager Yashiro.

Kyoko's eyes sparkeled "Tsuruga-san! you're in this play as well"

"It appears so Mogami-san" said Ren with his nice guy smile.

Kijima shuddered as he felt a chill by standing next to Ren.

Sawara san then spoke "Ok so looks like the cast is gathered. As you all may have realized Moggami-san is Red Riding Hood, Hidehito-san is the wolf, Kotonami-san is the grand mother, Amamiya-san is the mother and Tsuruga-san is the Hunter. Ok Tsuruga-san I trust you to look through the play, feel free to make any improvements, the men here will get you what ever you want, now I'm in a hurry so I shall take my leave" with that Sawara left the room.

Ren looked at all of them "well I hope everybody read there scripts? Lets perform the whole thing once and then decide what improvements and changes should be made ok?"

"Yes replied the four in unision" and practice started

*curtains open*

Kanae's voice "Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived with her mother. Her name was Little Red Riding Hood. She was called so because of the red hood she always wore"

Kyoko entered stage with a red towel over her head, she had a bright smile on her face and skipped towards Chiori who was in one corner of the stage pretending to prepare a basket.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" called Chiori

"Yes mother?" said Kyoko and she stood beside Chiori

"You're grandmother is very sick hence I have made some delicious apple pie to cheer her up! why dont you go and deliver it to her"

"Granny is sick?" said Kyoko with a worried expression "Hmm I guess I could take it to her house! sure mommy I will go!"

"Good girl" said Chiori with a smile on her face "But remember " she said with a stern expression "Your grandmother lives in the woods , so do not step out of the path way to her house! do you understand dear? don't wander off anywhere! its very dangerous!"

"Yea yea ok mom!" said Kyoko and she took the basket and headed towards one end of the stage "I'll be off then!" she said and the curtains closed."

So the play went on and Kijima came into the picture asking Kyoko where she was planning to go and when she said Grandma's house he quickly rushed there.

The next scene was Kijima pushing Kanae off the bed and Kanae acting like an old lady and trying to fight him.

"Push her into a cupboard" said Ren "Not like you can actually pretend to eat her"

Kijima snickered "Lol that sounds so wrong " This comment earned a kick on his shin.

"That wasn't very grandmother like" said Yashiro as he watched in amusement.

The next scene Kyoko entered stage with Kijima in bed

"Granny!" she exclaimed "What big Eyes you have!"

"The better to look at you dear"

"What big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you dear!"

"What a big Nose you have!"

"The better to smell , you dear" and he gave her neck a quick sniff.

"But Grandma, what big teeth you have!"

"The better to eat you with! " and he jumped out of the bed and Kyoko jumped back the two then ran around in circles causing even Kanae and Yashiro to burst out laughing as the scene looked pretty ridiculous, even Kyoko and Kijima seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ren who was back stage did NOT enjoy the scene.

"That Flirty Bastard" he thought"I cant stand it anymore"

so he entered the stage Kyoko ran upto him

He looked at her with a very serious expression"Behind me" he said . Kyoko went and hid behind his tall frame and when Kijima came towards them Ren gave him a powerful punch in his stomach which sent him flying back wards and he landed with a thud.

Yashiro and Kanae immediately stopped laughing and there was a long silence

Yahiro's pov

"O God Ren! What have you done! I know you hate him for hitting on Kyoko but this is too far! If he's hurt you're screwed! arrrgghh why do you do this to me?"

end of pov

Kijima groaned Yashiro ran to stage to help him up. Kyoko and her demons were in shock and starting running around scared.

Ren turned around and looked at Kyoko

"Guess I punched him a little too hard huh?" he said with a smile.

Kyoko just laughed nervously.

Yashiro helped Kijima up and started scolding Ren

"What the heck was that for Tsuruga?" Kijima yelled

"My sincere apologies Hidehito-san" said Ren with an oh so fake worried look.

Kanae snickered in a corner "he deserved that" she thought.

"Anyways" said Ren "As y'all have realised" he turned to Kyoko

"This play sucks. We need to rewrite the script. Starting now"

"WHAT?" yelled Kyoko and Yashiro

"I agree with Tsuruga-san, we can't sho them this peice of low level comedy crap" said Kanae.

she turned to Yashiro

"Yukhito-san please take Hidehito-san to the infirmary, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko and I will re-write the script, anyways I think Amamiya-san has gone for some work"

"Umm ok" said Yashiro-san and he left the room with Kijima

"Ill go get some more sheets!" said Kyoko and she ran towards one of the tables

Kanae looked at Ren

"Nice punch"

"Thanks"

* * *

_And that was chp2! hope y'all liked it! do review and tell me your thoughts:) forgive me if i have made any spelling errors :P _


End file.
